


Stars (VanVenWeek 2020, Prompt: Stars)

by MyMaladaptiveWorld



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, VanVen Week 2020 (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMaladaptiveWorld/pseuds/MyMaladaptiveWorld
Summary: "You know, the stars are beautiful.But I think the real beauty is the sky behind it."Ventus compares Vanitas to the night sky ~
Relationships: Vanitas & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Stars (VanVenWeek 2020, Prompt: Stars)

~~~~❤~~~~❤~~~~❤~~~~❤~~~~❤~~~~❤~~~~❤~~~~❤~~~~❤~~~~

"You know, the stars are beautiful"

Ventus spoke his thoughts quietly. He finally managed to convince Vanitas to start watching the stars with him every now and then. Vanitas thought it was ridiculous at first, and only did it so Ventus would stop bugging him about it. But eventually Vanitas started showing up on his own. Sometimes already being there lying on the ground before Ventus even got there. He says that he's bored and has nothing else better to do, but Ventus gets the feeling that Vanitas has secretly come to enjoy it, even if he won't admit it. 

"But I think the real beauty is the sky behind it." Ventus continued to share his thoughts aloud. "We would never know that stars were up there if it wasn’t for the darkness."

Hearing Ventus mention darkness out of nowhere caught Vanitas' attention. Not giving much attention to what he was saying before, now he's curious where he's going with this. Usually Vanitas didn't care to hear Ventus' thoughts, but this time, he remains quiet while he listens to Ventus speak what's on his mind.

"The sky is always lit up with so much light. Showing us all the beautiful clouds and the many different colors of the sun. But we would never know the beauty of the stars if we never allowed the darkness a chance to show. A chance to let us see what beauty it can give us. The calming glean of the moon, the shimmer in the stars, the beautiful meteors we’re able to see from miles away, letting us know there’s so much life out there. We would never know, or appreciate any of it, because..they're smaller lights. Always outshined by the brighter ones. But they're just as important. Just as, and maybe even more beautiful." Ventus spoke calmly as if he were in deep thought. But also a hint of adoration could be heard in his words. He was always fond of the stars, Vanitas knew that. But this time he was talking about the dark parts of the sky with the same adoration. Vanitas couldn't help but notice. Was the adoration for the stars, or for the sky this time? Vanitas kept looking up at the constellations while listening to his other's voice. Not letting on of course, that he was listening intently.

"We always focus on what we see shining in the sky, but never appreciate the darkness that allows us to see them."

Vanitas is starting to think he is talking about the sky, and not the stars? That's different, Vanitas thought to himself, but his thoughts are distracted by the following words from Ventus.

"Though it is dark, it serves a great purpose. It’s..beautiful. Captivating." His voice growing fonder as he spoke. His small smile he had growing a little more. "The black sky enhances the beauty it’s always had, we're just never able to see it when the sun is outshining." He remains quiet for a moment, then turns and looks at Vanitas with that smile. That same smile he has when he always talks about the stars. He looks at him, with that same adoration.

"You're like that."

_Huh?_

Vanitas is caught off guard by Ventus' sudden statement. And it was directed at him? Wait, was he, was he talking about him this whole time? Vanitas looked over at Ventus, who met his eyes with a delighted gaze.

"You’re that darkness"

_He's talking about me?_

"With your own beautiful light that no one was ever able to see.." He glanced away for a moment. "Because you’ve been hidden behind the sun." Hidden behind himself is what he meant. Vanitas knew what he implied. Ventus looks back at his Vanitas, a smile returning to it's place. "But now that you’re your own person, You’re able to shine on your own." Ventus sat up right, Vanitas instinctively followed the gesture.

Ventus wasn't talking about the stars, nor was he even talking about the sky. He was talking about him.

_He IS talking about me!_

Vanitas' eyes were fixated on Ventus, who was looking back up at the stars. But still very much directly talking to Vanitas.

"And what you have, though it’s dark, It’s beautiful. It’s your own light. Your own beauty."

Vanitas stared at him, surprised and in awe by what he was telling him.

"All this time you’ve been saying you’re nothing but my shadow. But, you’re not." Ventus returned his gaze to Vanitas, who's eyes locked with his.

Ventus looked at Vanitas with the sweetest smile, and most genuine admiration.

"You’re not just a shadow, you're the whole sky" ~

~~~~❤~~~~❤~~~~❤~~~~❤~~~~❤~~~~❤~~~~❤~~~~❤~~~~❤~~~~


End file.
